1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a donor film for thermal transfer, a method of manufacturing the donor film, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device using the donor film.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been in the spotlight as the next generation display apparatuses because of features such as their low driving voltage, light and thin design, wide viewing angle, excellent contrast ratio, and high response speed. In order for an organic light-emitting display apparatus to achieve high luminous efficiency, functional layers, such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL), may be selectively inserted between a light-emitting layer and each electrode.
Thermal transfer is a method of forming an organic thin film such as a light-emitting layer on a substrate of an organic light-emitting display apparatus. Thermal transfer is a method of forming a thin film by preparing a donor film including a transfer layer containing an organic material and applying heat to the donor film by using a laser beam or the like. In this case, since it is not easy to precisely handle the donor film, there is a limitation in forming an organic thin film having desired characteristics.